Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 30, 2017. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Fans can once again make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit, also you can take pictures to share with friends. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, August 30, 2017 through Tuesday, September 5, 2017. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started Wednesday, September 6, 2017 and ran through Tuesday, September 12, 2017. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Wednesday, September 13, 2017. The competition ended on Thursday, November 09, 2017, with Amy, created by Faithesque, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10065 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2017! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! We have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles! This year we have included full color customization for our huge catalog of clothing. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’17! Calling All Customer Creators! To create a customer simply follow these steps: #Go to Customerpalooza 2017 here: www.flipline.com/kcp17 #Go to the “Create” section #Design your perfect customer #When you are finished, Click “Submit” to enter them into the contest. #Then patently wait until the voting begins. It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 5th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 6th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next cooking extravaganza! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9773 Rounds 'Maple Mountain Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 13, 2017 - Sunday, September 17, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9816 *1A: Jason (by TyDog1016) 6,023 vs. Adam (by Jasmine Joy) 3,675 *1B: Sabrina (by SugarPuff) 5,222 vs. Mia (by Dimmy) 4,523 2A/2B: Monday, September 18, 2017 - Thursday, September 21, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9832 *2A: Peter (by Panel) 4,021 vs. Charlie (by E Alebrande) 2,585 *2B: Isabella (by Maddie) 2,400 vs. Brandice (by Juniper Montage) 4,196 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 12th, 2017 - Monday, October 16th, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9960 *3A: Jason 4,555 vs. Peter 3,632 *3B: Sabrina 5,044 vs. Brandice 3,086 Maple Mountain Finals Finals: Thursday, October 26th, 2017 - Monday, October 30th, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10003 *Finals: Jason 3,047 vs. Sabrina 5,395 'Whiskview Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 28, 2017- Monday, October 2, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9899 *1A: Ennui (by Xu Shu) 4,384 vs. Jere (by Proxy) 3,601 *1B: Mercy (by Eponinne) 4,316 vs. Leela (by Chelsea Renae) 3,682 2A/2B: Monday, October 2nd, 2017-Thursday, October 5th, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9927 *2A: Preston (by m3ld0y) 2,329 vs. Quillan (by threesisters) 4,114 *2B: Amy by (Skarlet) 2,702 vs. Dianne (by AedanM) 3,813 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 19, 2017 - Monday, October 23, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9981 *3A: Ennui 3,331 vs. Quillan 4,569 *3B: Mercy 3,100 vs. Dianne 4,772 Whiskview Finals Finals: Monday, October 30, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10012 *Finals: Quillan 2,504 vs. Dianne 3,508 'Sakura Bay Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 21, 2017 - Monday, September 25, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9854 *1A: Evan (by Evangelos) 3,370 vs. Trent (by WDG Blaster) 4,965 *1B: Roselia (by Rasd) 2,110 vs. Stellar (by daviterra) 6,179 2A/2B: Monday, September 25, 2017 - Thursday, September 28, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9887 *2A: Elliot (by Caleb B) 2,317 vs. Blake (by RedLuis) 4,030 *2B: Amy (by Faithesque) 4,758 vs. Violet (by NayNay) 1,588 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 16, 2017 - Thursday, October 19, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9969 *3A: Trent 3,250 vs. Blake 3,221 *3B: Stellar 2,266 vs. Amy 3,851 Sakura Bay Finals Finals: Thursday, October 26th, 2017 - Monday, October 30th, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10003 *Finals: Trent 3,336 vs. Amy 5,144 'Starlight City Division' Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 5, 2017 - Sunday, October 8, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9939 *1A: Eric (by DashaOK) 2,853 vs. Mike (by KittyPrince) 4,893 *1B: Coco (by Martyna1021) 5,236 vs. Lizzy (by Ellie) 2,505 2A/2B: Monday, October 9, 2017 - Thursday, October 12, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9949 *2A: Anthony (by Anthony Park) 2,171 vs. Jeremy (by filipeX) 3,762 *2B: Carina (by RVM51) 2,870 vs. Summer (by CakePopLover) 3,205 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 23, 2017 - Thursday, October 26, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9988 *3A: Mike 2,998 vs. Jeremy 2,821 *3B: Coco 3,288 vs. Summer 2,547 Starlight City Finals Finals: Monday, October 30, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10012 *Finals: Coco 3,220 vs. Mike 2,782 Final Four 4A/4B: Thursday, November 2, 2017 - Monday, November 6, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10029 * 4A: Sabrina (Maple Mountain Division Winner) 5,121 vs. Dianne (Whiskview Division Winner) 4,461 * 4B: Amy (Sakura Bay Division Winner) 6,315 vs. Coco (Starlight City Division Winner) 3,380 Grand Finals 5A: Monday, November 6, 2017 - Thursday, November 9, 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10035 * 5A: Amy (by Faithesque) 4,688 vs. Sabrina (by SugarPuff) 2,894 Rounds and Finals Maple Mountain Division Round 1 maplemountain_round1_a.jpg|Jason vs. Adam maplemountain_round1_b.jpg|Sabrina vs. Mia Round 2 Maplemountain_round2_a.jpg|Peter vs. Charlie Maplemountain_round2_b.jpg|Isabella vs. Brandice Semi-Finals Maplemountain round3 a.jpg|Jason vs. Peter Maplemountain round3 b.jpg|Sabrina vs. Brandice Finals 2017divisionfinals_round1_a.jpg|Jason vs. Sabrina Whiskview Division Round 1 Whiskview round1 a.jpg|Ennui vs. Jere Whiskview round1 b.jpg|Mercy vs. Leela Round 2 Whiskview_round2_a.jpg|Preston vs. Quillan Whiskview_round2_b.jpg|Amy vs. Dianne Semi-Finals Whiskview_round3_a.jpg|Quillan vs. Ennui Whiskview_round3_b.jpg|Dianne vs. Mercy Finals 2017divisionfinals_round2_a.jpg|Quillan vs. Dianne Sakura Bay Division Round 1 Sakurabay_round1_a.jpg|Evan vs. Trent Sakurabay_round1_b.jpg|Roselia vs. Stellar Round 2 sakurabay_round2_a.jpg|Elliot vs. Blake sakurabay_round2_b.jpg|Amy vs. Violet Semi-Finals Sakurabay_round3_a.jpg|Trent vs. Blake Sakurabay_round3_b.jpg|Stellar vs. Amy Finals 2017divisionfinals_round1_b.jpg|Trent vs. Amy Starlight City Division Round 1 starlightcity_round1_a.jpg|Eric vs. Mike starlightcity_round1_b.jpg|Coco vs. Lizzy Round 2 Starlightcity round2 a.jpg|Anthony vs. Jeremy Starlightcity round2 b.jpg|Carina vs. Summer Semi-Finals Starlightcity_round3_a.jpg|Mike vs. Jeremy Starlightcity_round3_b.jpg|Coco vs. Summer Finals 2017divisionfinals_round2_b.jpg|Coco vs. Mike Final Four 2017semifinals_a.jpg|Sabrina vs. Dianne 2017semifinals_b.jpg|Amy vs. Coco Grand Finals finals a2017.jpg|Amy vs. Sabrina Winner Heya Folks! Another year in the bag for your old friend Kingsley and my award-winning tournament, Kingsley’s Customerpalooza (I’ve won several prestigious Paloozapalooza awards for this thing)! This years tournament created so many wildly unique customers that I could fill up another dozen of those cooking games you guys like so much. What do you guys call those again… Paparios… Foodamias… ah… something like that. Now that all the votes have been tallied up, we can officially announce the winner of this years Customerpalooza is Amy and her creator, Faithesque! Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Sabrina and her creator SugarPuff! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! Welp… until next year! Amy Won!.gif Trivia * This is the first Customerpalooza where all semifinalists are girls. Gallery KCP17_Logo.png Customerpalooza_header_2017.png kingsleydance_02.gif KCP17 MainPage Icon.png WingLogo.png|KCP17 Wing Logo KCP17 No Select.png KCP17 Select Vote.png|Kingsley with the voting cards KCP17 Select Create.png|Kingsley with a cat costume spotlight01.jpg Spotlight02.jpg Spotlight03.jpg spotlight04.jpg Spotlight05.jpg spotlight06.jpg Kcp2017votingstart.jpg Final_brackets.jpg AMYname_logo.jpg Amy_Won!.gif Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments